One or more aspects of the present invention relate to ordering repeating elements within a message.
An enterprise service bus (ESB) system typically comprises one or more repeat nodes for processing a message of repeating elements. For a message with repeating elements, for example a batch of transactions collected over a business day, a repeating node will process each element in the order that it appears within the message. However, there may be high priority elements within the batch that would better be processed before low priority elements. For example, end of day transaction processing may take many hours so it would be better to process any transactions having a high fraud probability sooner rather than later.